Ravenhold Academy/Rules and Code of Conduct
Ravenhold maintains a very strict code of conduct for both its students and staff. Minor breaks of the rules are typically met with suspension or community service as punishment. Larger infractions however can lead to expulsion or even criminal charges. Students under Parole will typically see themselves being sent back for legal processing if they wash out. Ethics * Discrimination of all type (including sex, gender identity, ethnicity, nationality, species, parahuman status, sexuality and etc) is ground for expulsion as Ravenhold prides itself as a place welcoming of difference. * Students will behave with politeness and the appropriate maturity expected of them at all time. * Student should not harass, insult or bully others. Campus living * Students should uphold local and federal laws. * To foster team building, students are to live in their assigned dorms during the school year, from Monday through Friday. Student may return home or otherwise stay off campus during the weekend. Students are also free during national holidays or if given an special permission by the administration (such as other non-national holiday or personal reasons.) * Students may only leave the grounds through the main gate and must pass through security to register their leaving. * If they leave, Students are to be back within the school ground before 10pm on weekdays. * Unsanctioned fights both on and off campus leads to disciplinary actions regardless of circumstances with the exception of fighting to protect others from harm. * No narcotic drugs or alcohol are permitted on campus, nor is intoxication allowed, regardless of the drug’s legal nature. * Students are to wear their security badge and ID at all time when on campus with the exception of when inside a dorm, in the pool or when exercising. * Although the school does not forbid students from being sexually active, students may not engage in sexual activities outside or within public facilities such as bathrooms or locker rooms. * Weapons from the armory are to be checked back without delay once they are no longer in use. Guests * Guests are to be registered with security at least three days before their first visit to ensure the security of the school and students. * Second time and upward guests must register 24 hours before their visit. * Guests must keep their ID badges and tracker on at all times. * Guests may or may not be allowed in class at individual teacher’s discretion. * When not in the presence of their student sponsor(s), guests must report to the security office to wait for their sponsor(s) or be escorted off the premises. * Guests are not allowed to participate in any combat situation, neither in classes, nor as part of the ‘fight club.’ Dress Code * Students should keep their genitals and rear covered at all time. Both male and female students are allowed to be topless on the grounds or in the pool. * Students should dress appropriately for each classes, casual clothing is allowed. * Students should not wear their superhero costumes outside of the school grounds when not on a mission. * Clothing should not be socially improper; contain discriminatory statement or symbol, and gang or supervillain affiliated message or logos. Caping Ethics * All criminals are to be given the option to surrender before being engaged unless revealing oneself may result in direct harm to civilians. (such as a sneak attack on a hostage holding suspect) * Students are to use non-lethal methods of capture against sentient opponents and are not to rely on intentionally ‘crippling attacks’ to do so. * Students are to prioritize the safety of non-combatant over defeating their opponents. * When in the field, students are to obey their assigned heroic chaperone without discussion or delay. * Students should not make any statement to the media or speak in the name of Ravenhold. * Students should not ‘go caping’ outside of school sponsored activities.